Save Me Tonight
by writinginlove
Summary: Marie Morley. An 18-year old that's just recently gotten the internship of her dreams through UNI; a nurse-in-training. And her next patient? He just happens to be a boy named Harry Styles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fic, heavily based off of a recent stay at the hospital! Please give it a chance, thank you! xx**

* * *

><p>Harry Styles was not well. Granted, he'd been feeling under the weather for the past few days or so, but today had to have been the worst bout of whatever bug he had been bit with. As he shifted under the sheets of his bed, a groan of pain escaped him. <em>This is just grand…<em> the young boy thought, clutching his side immediately.

"Having pleasant dreams then, yeah? Come on man, at least wait will I'm out of the room!" Harry recognized the quip to be from his best friend, who obviously had mistaken his groan for one of delight.

"Not quite Louis…" Harry mumbled quietly.

Louis Tomlinson let out a cheerful laugh. "Aw, lighten up mate, breakfast is on the table!" He then left the room, but not before making a joke along the lines "Though I'm sure you're already full up from something else…"

Harry's hand clamped over his mouth. Food was the last thing he wanted to think about, the sheer mention of breakfast was making him feel sick-er?_ If_ _that were even possible. _The proceeding night was spent tossing and turning in utter agony. Namely, it was due to stomach pains, and it was probably the worst timing.

A few days ago, the boys had been told about an impromptu concert at _Kings Place_. Though it was a bit of a surprise to them, they discovered it'd been specifically chosen for its intimacy, for at least three hundred or so of their _biggest_ fans. It was meant to be a 'farewell' gift before their long tour across the pond. Ever since that meeting? Harry had felt an odd pang in his stomach. Passing it off as an early bout his 'all –too-familiar pre-show' nerves, he continued on, though the 'nerves' only worsened.

Stumbling down the stairs in a baggy hoodie and sweats, he saw Louis, seated at the table. Harry also found the other boys had made their way into his and Louis' flat as they each began to dig into breakfast.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Louis raised his mug to him, before returning his eyes to the morning post. "We're having a bonding breakfast to get us pumped up for tonight, didn't think you'd mind after a good rest."

"Yeah, s'about time you got up!' Zayn agreed with a laugh.

Harry smiled wanly and pulled a chair, though he had a hard time stomaching the once viewed as decedent aromas of eggs and scones.

"You made this, Lou?" he asked impressed-Louis never cooked!

"Yeah, I've recently become a cooking prodigy." Louis bragged jokingly, rubbing his knuckles on his shirt. "I'll fix you a plate." He said before Harry could protest.

"Aw come off it mate," Liam smirked rolling his eyes, "I saw the _Breakfast Club _takeaway boxes in the bin in _your _kitchen." He winked.

"Oi, I'm offended you'd insinuate such a thing!" Louis feigned shock, placing a hand over his heart.

"I don't care who made it, this French toast is to die for." Niall said voraciously, food in his cheeks as he snapped a twit pic.

"I'll seco-Harry? All right there mate?" Liam's voice dripped in concern as he narrowed his eyes at the young boy, now noticing his grimacing expression.

"Wha?" Harry blinked out of his trance, now noticing his four friends all staring at him.

"He asked if you were alright…" Niall interjected raising a brow.

"Yah, you aren't looking too good." Zayn said bemused. "Gonna be all right for tonight, though right?"

"Should we take you to the physician?" Liam asked, "I mean weren't you feeling off yesterday too?"

"Stomach again?" Louis shook his head, hopping up to get _Rennie_ or something. "It's probably just nerves-right? I mean it's not the first time you've felt like this."

Harry nodded awkwardly. Granted, he loved attention, but never for being sick or something. "Yeah, it's just weird. Like just my stomach hurts more than anything."

"But you'll be alright for tonight?" Zayn repeated.

Downing a few pain relievers, Harry nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine."

Liam didn't look too convinced, but the other boys then carried on with daily conversation.

"19:10"

She bit a pink lip, shooting a glance at her watch. _Bullocks, I'm late again._ She thought crossly, rushing into the large white doors. Echoing through the lobby was the light sound of her black brogues tapping the marble floors. Unlatching her toggle coat, she threw it under her arm, revealing a violet tunic and black tight trousers. Scrubs. She was a nurse.

This was a shock to most patients seeing as one of their nurses was 18, but actually, she was just interning as a nurse through UNI. A program available to only those with top honours. The teen never did anything too serious, just monitored patients post surgery, gave them proper medication, and stayed on duty awaiting any pages.

"Coming in late again?" the receptionist called in a sing song tone, "What is this, second time this week, Marie? You've only had this internship for a month!"

"I know-I'm terrible Gwen!" Marie groaned with a laugh of disbelief. "But I swear, tonight was not my fault _this_ time. Gordon hasn't noticed yet, right?" she asked hastily, handing Gwen her jacket to store while tying the back of her tunic.

"No, he's a bit caught up in the surgery ward, though Lottie has been searching for ages for you, best go check in the back." Gwen nodded behind her whilst turning to a prospecting patient.

_Natch. _Marie shot a thankful smile before heading off to find her friend. Lottie had been Marie's best mate since first meeting as pupils in Reception, the two known for being inseparable since. Both attending the same UNI, the girls applied for internships at St. Joesph's, Lottie interested in midwifing, while Marie preferred the aspects of surgery and patient relief. That's how Marie came under the guidance of Gordon, the hospital's best surgeon and doctor. Marie got the perks of, rarely, sitting in on his important surgeries, and _always_ tending to the needs of post surgery patients. Her job description could basically pass off as a servant to all of his patients, as well as picking up tea for Gordon.

"I've been looking for you for yonks! Where have you been?" An incredulous voice sounded, Marie's lips perked up a bit recognising it to be Lottie's. Turning around she saw her-slightly-dishevelled best friend, her blue eyes tired and blonde hair knotted up in a bun. "I know, I look a state, oh the joys of being a midwife's aid." The leggy blonde said with a sigh, before looking Marie up and down. "What are you late 'cos of gussying up then?" She asked cynically.

Marie immediately rubbed the back of her neck, feeling awkward. Glancing in the mirror behind Lottie, she just saw her normal self. Her hazel blue eyes had only a dollop of mascara, her black tresses naturally falling into loose curls as they always did. "No!" she replied defensively, throwing her hair up into a messy pony. "I'm just wearing mascara from class this morning."

Lottie sighed with a laugh, "Oh, to have the daily problems as Marie…"

Marie laughed as well. "Oh come off it then!"

"Now tell me Ms. Marie Morley, what other engagement was so important that held you up from waiting on Gordon hand and foot?" Lottie smirked, looking at her friend quizzically.

"Oh, you would not believe the state of disarray London is currently! There's some spur of the moment benefit concert a few blocks down at _King's Cross_, fans are camping out there for tickets tonight. Those die hards turned my 15 minute trip an hour longer!" Marie shook her head in disbelief.

Lottie nodded, "Yeah, I think my sister mentioned something about that on my way out. You best get your timing sorted though, Gordon finds you late once more and he said you're out of an internship, remember?" Her tone switched to one of all seriousness.

"I know, I know." Marie nodded. "Don't worry, last time, promise."

"Good, because here comes dear ol' Gordy now, so I best go see if anyone needs my help." Lottie spun on her heels, not before whispering under her breath, "better get the tea ready…"

"Marie, you made my tea yet?" Gordon's voice called expectantly.

"Right on it, Gordon!" she called with a groan. _This will be a long night…_

The hall vibrated with screaming, the boys could barely hear the music, but they all could agree that the girls here were definitely 300 of their biggest fans. Throughout the show, Harry could feel himself weakening by the second, and he even gave Louis and Niall a good chunk of his solos.

The pain in his stomach began to gnaw at him ridiculously; the once all over feeling now positioned itself into one of his sides, the feeling increasing by the second. Tired and worn, he and the boys ran off the stage, prepping for their encore performance of '_I Want_'. It was clear Harry had no strength to do it, but their stage manager insisted Harry at least sing his opening solo, and then he could be done with it.

Shooting wary looks at Harry, the boys ran onto stage, Harry stumbling behind them, clutching his side. Fans didn't seem to notice his hobbling though. Music sounded, then his queue. He breathed, and opened his mouth;

"Give you this, give you that, blow a kiss, take it back-"Harry was nearly about to double over with the amount of pain he was in. It was excruciating-unlike anything he'd ever imagined. Taking away the mike for a second, he leaned up against the table. He then started the next verse. _I can't do this…_ "I would find…lots.."

And then the hall erupted in screams.

Harry Styles had just collapsed

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Just, thank you heaps!<strong>

**Feedback is appreaciated!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Wiping her brow from the steam of the soup, Marie feigned a wan smile and put the bowl on the tray. "Here's your soup Emma, watch out though-it's hot."

The patient, Emma, merely furrowed her brow at the teen. "My daddy's really high up in this hospital, if I don't like the soup I'm telling and you're going to get fired!" The ten year old spat.

Marie grimmanced. _Right because the taste of soup is not trivial at all..._ She bit her tongue and wanly smiled. "Emma, I don't think your dad would fire me over soup. But if you don't like it we can get you another then, alright?" Marie's facial expressions remained pleasant, hiding that she had no patience for this. For the last two hours she'd been on her feet, catering to patients. Although she loved helping them-rude ones were not in her description.

"Well just wait and see, he's firing my nanny because she couldn't get me tickets to the One Direction concert tonight, so he could fire you too!"she crossed her arms.

"Emma, you're in the hospital," Marie said blatantly," you can't be going to a concert right after jaw surf-wait, One Direction was tonight?" she put her head in her hands. "I thought it was tomorrow!" _Idiot Marie!_ she cursed silently. _I have to go tell Lottie, ahh!_

Both Lottie and Marie were avid fans of the band. Ever since their debut on X-Factor-'Torn' had won the girls over, their fangirling began. And the rest, as tumblr girls would agree, was history. _Clearly I'm not a good enough fan though to know about this..._ Sighing, she went off to go find Lottie.

She spun on her heels and right as she reached the door handle, Emma began to cry, "It's hot, it's hot!"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Warned you!" she called over her shoulder, "you wanker," she murmured.

Yawning, she began her walk down the recovery ward. _How could I have missed their concert? What kind of pathetic excuse of a fan am I-say, what's up with everyone in the lobby?_

Flashes of cameras awaited her at the end of the hall, as well as bustling strangers who were buzzing away on excitement. They looked like they were in no mourning whatsoever over a sick family-so why were They there? Faintly, Marie could hear Gwen's calls.

"Say, get out of here! The likes of you lot aren't welcomed! Gaurds! Security!"

Marie's eyes widened. _Oh no, what if somethings wrong? _Worst case scenarios of some sort of bombing, or attack flashed through her head, and she figured reporters were here to give updates on the victims. She rushed up to find she could hardly move through the crowd.

"Oi, s'cuse me sir, trying to get through!" she said politely, attempting to get to Gwen.

"Hey! She works here! She must know what's going on!" Marie looked up at the reporter and then noticed he was talking about her! Immeadiatly, a swarm of reporters engulfed her.

"How is he?"

"Where are they holding him!"

"Have you seen the other boys?"

"Which one fell!"

_Who are they talking about?_ Marie thought frantically, attempting to shield her eyes from the flashes. "What? I don't-"

Immeadiately a hand grabbed her and yanked her out of the crowd. Looking at her saviour, she hugged her immediately. "Oh thank you Lottie! I can't tell you how terrifying those people are!"

"I know, they tried to do the same to me, come on we have to get out of here." Lottie said anxiously, continuing to pull Marie.

"What are they here for? Who are the asking about? Was their an attack?" Marie asked, raising her voice a bit upon noticing the reporters buzzing after them.

Lottie turned and said something, but Marie couldn't hear a thing. "WHAT?" she asked in a huff, the two now on the brink of running to get away.

Lottie repeated herself again, but no such luck was given to Marie's ears. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Oh bollucks," Lottie threw her hands up and then opened the nearest door, the two of them cramming inside and closing it behind them. "They're here because of-"Lottie stopped.

"Lott? Lottie?" Marie waved her hand feverishly. "All right there?"

Lottie's eyes were in a trance like state. "One Direction. Concert. One. Direction." she whispered.

"Oh, we missed their concert! I'm so upset, I was so looking forward to seeing them. I can't believe we didn't know it was tonight."

"Won't have to look much further." Lottie replied in awe, still staring straight ahead. "One. Direction."

"What's wrong with-oh I see now."

At the opposite side of the room, standing attentively was One Direction. Marie eyed them cautiously. Never having seen them before in person, she really couldn't believe that they were there, and how..beautiful they actually _were__._ But their faces showed traces of worry and fret, their eye brows furrowed, and they were jumpy almost, looking at her expectantly.

Marie bit her bottom lip and chalantly put her hand over her mouth to whisper to Lottie. "Why are they here?" she 'whispered'.

"We can hear you, ya know." Zayn interjected,though his voice showed no traits of the joy it usually held. Instead it was forced, wavering almost.

"Is he alright?" Liam asked nervously, fiddling with his collar.

"What?" Marie turned to Lottie, brow raised. "

"Have they brought him into surgery yet?" Niall inquired, fret dancing in his eyes.

"Who are they talking about?" She asked Lottie, though Lottie still was transfixed on the boys beauty. "Who are you talking about?" she looked at the boys, starting to get worried.

Then she got it. There were only four.

"Harry! We're talking about Harry is he alright?" Louis's voice cracked with anger and fear.

Marie's eyes widened. _Where was Harry Styles?_

**Oh my gosh this was rubbish I am so sorry!**

_I've been meaning to update for yonks, just been super busy. I'm sorry how short and bad this was, just wanted you all to know I'm alive. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry again, hope this is alright, I will update late tonight, have to go to footie! Thank you for the support!_


End file.
